His Ruinous Desire
by Devilish or Kittenish
Summary: He longed to hold her, to touch her, even for the briefest of moments, but that was against the rules and he knew it... but that didn't change anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic, so please no flames, constructive criticism is welcome.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form, own Labyrinth.

Sarah ran as fast as she could to get to her car, because she knew they would catch up felt a man grab her arm. She fought as hard as she could, but the man just wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her into the museum.

Once they were inside, the man whispered " Hush lady, I'm the only one who knows that you're here and, if you promise not to tell anyone I'll let you go." She nodded her head, realizing he wasn't one of the men she saw earlier and was glad she was quiet earlier, to let him know she would cooperate. " I'm here to catch those guys out there, so if out stay out of my way I can do my job," He said, showing her his badge.

An hour later the men she saw were in arrested, identified by her, and she was on her way back to her empty apartment.

Sarah made it to her bed before she broke down, crying. It was horrible, the way they murdered her boss, best friend, and roommate, Kyra Morton. Kyra ran the art museum and library that showed and sold her books and art. Sarah just sat there on her bed and cried her heart out. Finally, she made a decision, one she almost made when her dad, Ilene, and Toby died from the whooping cough.

As Jareth sat on his throne, he carefully conjured a crystal and whispered his Sarah's name. Slowly her image became clearer and he saw her crying on her bed. He whispered sweet things into the crystal, wishing he could hold her and kiss away the tears on her sweet, precious face. Jareth watched Sarah whisper something, and then he felt the tingling, that meant someone had just made a wish, and heard a quiet 'I wish the Goblin King would come here... Right now.'. Sighing bitterly, he stood, still wanting his Precious Sarah, but duty calls.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I hope you like it, please review to tell me why you liked or disliked it. Also, I'd like a beta, if you want to be my beta PM me. Good-bye for now-DoK ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth appeared in the same room as the wisher with a quiet pop and a puff of glitter. He, as usual, was wearing his ceremonial Goblin armor with a long black cape, made of silk, that brushed the floor.

The woman sitting on the bed, stood, turned, and said " Hello, Jareth."

 **Sarah's POV**

As soon as Jareth realized who she was, his jaw would have, if physically possible, dropped to the floor, ' He looks like a fish,' she observed with amusement, but she couldn't smile. Kyra was like the older sister she never had.

Jareth, apparently trying to scrape together whatever dignity he had left, asked" Why have you summoned me, Sarah?"

"I have nothing left here, " she said with empty eyes, the shock starting clamp it's icy hands on her.

"What do you mean by that, Precious?" He asked.

"What did you call me, _**Jareth**_?" she asked coldly.

"I called you Precious,luv. Something wrong with that?" He retorted with a smirk. She just stated crying. 'It makes me feel like someone still actually cared about her,' she thought.

" What's wrong, Precious?" Jareth asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Don't call me that," she practically screamed at him, no longer crying.

"Why?" he asked, curios.

" But I do care about you Sarah, why wouldn't I?" he replied.

"I defeated you at your own game, destroyed parts of the goblin city and your castle. The list goes on," she whispered dejectedly, hoping he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"that doesn't mean anything anymore, Precious. I care about you," he told her in a quiet voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't ex-," he started saying,then she cut him off and said

"Nevermind, tell me later, just get me out of here," starting to get hysterical, recalling the events of the evening.

/

Sorry but my update schedule is going to be extremely sporadic-KoD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry, please forgive me. It took me forever to right the chapter. I write it on paper, and I lost my notebook after I finished chapter 3 and started chapter 4. When I finally my notebook, I typed chapter 3, but the site wouldn't save it, so I had type it up again and it wouldn't save again! This is my third try. I hope it works.

Chapter 3

Sarah's POV

Without any warning, everything changed, her clothing, her surroundings, and even the air. Her new outfit consisted of a blue-green dress and green flats that complemented her green eyes. Completely ignoring Jareth, Sarah took in her surroundings. Apparently she was in a sitting of some sort. There were green, floral-print, two overstuffed, brown chairs, sitting side-by-side, an oak bookshelf sitting between two windows with deep brown curtains, and a fireplace that was lit. Turning so she see Jareth clearly, shaw two sets of doors, one to her right, previously behind her, and the ones Jareth was leaning against. "Would you like to see your room?" He smirked. Without waiting for a reply he threw open the doors, walked in, and said, "I hope you like your common room, because you'll love your bedroom. I designed them myself." As soon as Sarah nearly slugged Jareth, then kissed him. On the far wall, was a large window with lavender curtains, and on both sides of the window were two beautifully carved, oak bookshelves, filled with books. In front of the window, positioned perfectly to catch the light, was a light blue love seat, and to the right of the window was a fireplace, slightly larger than the one in the other room, that was lit, with a blue sofa in front of it. To the left of the window were two sets of doors, right next to the each other. One presumably led to the closet, and the other set might be the bathroom. And, finally, in the center of the room, was an enormous bed, covered by a silver canopy. The sheets were lavender, trimmed with purple, and the pillows were blue covered with silver dots, much like stars. Sarah recovered from the shock, she turned to Jareth and asked, "how do you now my favorite colors, Jareth?"

"Those are your favorite colors, Precious? I didn't know those were your favorite colors, " he replied with mock innocence.

"You were spying on me! "She exclaimed.

"Of course I was watching you, Precious, I care about you," Jareth said softly, completely serious.

Shocked, Sarah just stood there and stared at him. Recovering, she turned, and trying not to cry, and whispered, "Thank you Jareth, it means a lot to me. Now, please just, leave me alone for a little while."

"As my lady wishes," He said and walked out.

After the door closed and she could no longer hear his footsteps, she gave in and collapsed on the floor, weeping.

Jareth's POV

Jareth, after leaving Sarah, hurried to his throne room, the one the goblins were not allowed in. Sitting on his ivory throne, he conjured a crystal and saw Sarah on the ground, weeping. Watching Sarah in pain was torture for him. Even though she still didn't see his feelings for her, and he would show her even though he couldn't say it yet. To be able to say that phrase, she had to break the fourth spell. The first, which had kept him from seeing her in his crystals, she broke by reading the Labyrinth. The second, which had kept him from hearing her in his crystals, she broke by saying his name. The third, which kept her from being near her, she broke by wishing for him, and finally, the fourth spell, which kept him from touching her, she had to break by touching him. Now, once she touched him willingly, he could finally say what he wanted to say since he first met her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but I now GoldenAerie as my beta, so please go check out her stories. Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, please keep reviewing. Please be honest in your reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Sarah

Around 9 AM, Underground time, Sarah woke up with a crick in her neck. After she rid herself of the crick, she decided to see what was behind the two plain brown doors to the left of the window, which she hadn't opened yet. Walking over to them she decided to enter the one on the right.

Slowly, she opened the door and, looking inside, she nearly passed out. The closet was twice as big as big her whole apartment complex; plus, the clothes were organized in aisles by color and type of clothing. The first five aisles were filled with dresses, the sixth had t-shirts, and the seventh had pants, eighth had socks, the ninth and tenth were full of shoes.

Walking through the closet, she spotted a door opposite wall from the entrance. Sarah opened it and found the bathroom. The tub was a giant heated pool and along the left wall were salon booths, each with a different purpose. On the right wall was a big glass covered shower next to a normal sized toilet and sink. Finally, on the back wall was a Jacuzzi next to a box of mirrors.

After looking around and cleaning her face, she went back into the closet and changed into a knee-length green dress with matching shoes. Once she was done exploring the closet, she went back into the bedroom and sat in the chair and started reading a book sitting in the chair with a note on it. The note said 'I will be here a noon to escort you to the royal garden.'

Jareth

After watching Sarah for a few minutes, once she had woken up, Jareth was forced to conduct goblin court. Goblin court had nothing to do with the wishing goblin, but instead was for the other goblins, which were relatively smart. Even though they were relatively smart it was still a pain, because their favorite subjects to talk about was chickens, ale, and cookies. Because of this, the other races had several problems with them. The result was goblin court on Tuesday and on Thursday, he held court for the rest of his subjects.

After finishing goblin court, which seemed to take forever, and talking to Mather, his personal healer, ridding himself of the headache that comes with court, Jareth went and escorted Sarah to the royal garden for lunch. As they were eating, Jareth began explaining that because she had wished herself away, she had willingly become one of his subjects. He began explaining how she would be taught how court etiquette, the Fae laws, the Fae kingdoms, Fae history, how to control the powers she had received upon becoming one of his subjects, how Fae society works, and that she would be allowed to pick a job in the castle or the city.

Once they had finished eating and talking, Jareth led her through the garden and named each of the plants they passed on their way back towards the castle, and just before they were about to enter a goblin charged out of the castle, shrieking with terror, and ran straight into Sarah, knocking her into Jareth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they had finished eating and talking, they made their way towards the castle, listening to the birds, and smelling the flowers, as Jareth named the flowers they passed. Seconds before they entered the castle, a goblin charged out of the castle, shrieking with terror, and ran straight into Sarah, knocking her into Jareth.

Right before Sarah hit Jareth, there was a loud blast, and Jareth went flying about ten feet backwards into a wall and landed in a rosemary bush. Recovering quickly, Sarah ran over, crying"Jareth! Jareth, are you okay?". When she reached his side, she noticed he was bleeding where he had hit his head.

Less than a minute later, Mather appeared with a bag in her hand and walked over to Jareth. After stopping the blood and bandaging the wounds she gave Sarah directions to the infirmary, picked up Jareth and transported him to the infirmary. Following Mathers instructions, Sarah entered the castle and ran to the infirmary, while avoiding tripping on any goblins in her way.

When she reached the door to the infirmary, Mather came out and said "follow me," and began walking away from the crowded halls into the empty halls. After they had walked for around five minutes, Mather stopped in front of a plain door that appeared to be made from dark oak. While digging out a key, she turned to face Sarah and said "You can never tell anyone about this place."

"Not even Jareth?" Asked Sarah.

"No one, especially not Jareth," She replied. "Now, come with me." And with that she turned to the door, unlocked it, and entered. Curious about why she could not tell anyone, she followed her into the room. As soon as Sarah was clear of the door, it slammed shut and locked.

Sarah, unfazed, turned to face Mather and asked, "Why can I not tell anyone about this room?"

"Well, you certainly are curious. That will be very helpful to you here," she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah snapped.

"It means you will easily learn new things that are required of you," she replied.

"What things?" She questioned.

"A great many things. Now let's continue moving," she replied, and began walking down another hallway.

Following, she quickly caught up and asked," what is this place anyway?"

"The lady of the Labyrinth's hidden rooms. Only the lady of the Labyrinth and a few other people can find the door, and I have the only known key. The lady of the Labyrinth will receive Her key the day she marries her true love," she explained.

"So, how is the lady of the Labyrinth?" Asked Sarah.

"Jareth hasn't told you, has he?" She asked. Sarah simply shook her head in reply.

"Told me what?" she asked.

Stopping, she said to herself,"Tsk, tsk, that boy may be king but he can be very stupid at times." Then she turned to her and said," Sarah, you are the lady of the Labyrinth."

"Has Jareth told you about your powers?" She asked.

"He told me about the ones I received upon becoming a Labyrinthian citizen, and that I would slowly become more Fae-like." Sarah replied.

"Well, you are actually almost completely Fae already. You have slowly been becoming Fae since the second you defeated the Labyrinth. Now that you are back in the Underground, you will change faster, and all of your powers will become active. The ones you received when you wished yourself away, the ones you have had since birth, and the ones the Labyrinth gives you as the Lady of the Labyrinth."

"What do you mean that I have had powers since birth?" asked Sarah.

"You are half Fae on your mother's side," she replied.

"Is that why she left when I was young? " asked Sarah.

"Yes, it was to protect you,"Mather sighed.

After that, they walked in silence. Sarah stopped and turned back the way they came cocking her head to the side in a similar fashion to the flying cats that roamed the castle. Mather turned, listening to the loud 'thump' sound that was getting louder. the thing soon came into sight and leaped on top of Sarah, rubbing its head against her chest.

Sitting on her chest, licking her face was a large cat with wings.

Mather sighed and said, "Lexisa, get down."

"So this is Lexisa?" asked Sarah, as they continued walking.

"Yes, and I think she just chose to be your familiar," she said.

"Familiar, as in a magical creature who will be your companion forever?" questioned Sarah.

"Yes, and you can transform into the same animal as your familiar once you have control over your magic." replied Mather.

"That sounds pretty cool, but, is it true that if one of you die, the other will too?"

"Only through heartbreak can that happen."

"That is good to know," Sarah said, and bumped into Mather, who had stopped in front of a golden door.

A/N: Sorry, but as of yet this chapter has not been proofread, but I figured you guys really would like to finally get this chapter. Also, sorry, but, I suck at writing sometimes and it can take forever trying to make it flow just right. Please leave review in the box below( you can even give me ideas because I *sigh* am stuck ). As always thank you for reading my not-very-good-story.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So... I'm just gonna go hide in shame... Um, Happy holidays? Enjoy.

Chapter 6

'The room beyond the golden door was... different ' thought Sarah, as she wandered through the halls, pondering the numerous things she had learned after Mather left her and she went into the room beyond the golden door. The castle was similar to the Labyrinth in the way it rearranged itself of its own accord, but it was a different entity than the Labyrinth. While they were both genderless, the Labyrinth preferred to appear as a female, the castle preferred to appear as a male, they were also 'married' in a way. She learned those interesting facts from Mather before she left her.

Dodging yet another group of goblins ruining from chickens, Sarah bumped into someone. Turning around, she saw it was Mather.

"Come with me Sarah. We must go see Jareth." Mather said as she shooed the goblins away.

Mather, while leading Sarah along, sent Jareth a crystal telling him that she was on her way with Sarah.

When they arrived in the infirmary, Jareth was sitting in a large green armchair with a book in his hands. "Took you long enough to get here," Jareth grumbled.

"I had to find Sarah, and you know that is a very difficult thing right now," Mather told him sharply. "Now hurry up and tell her what you need to. You need your rest."

Looking at Sarah, Jareth said, " Sarah, I know you have already learned about your duties as Lady of the Labyrinth, but I need you to stay inside the castle at all times and if you ever find yourself in danger just whisper my name into this crystal and throw it into the air." Then he handed her a bracelet with a small crystal attached to the charm hanging from it.

"Come now, let him rest."

"Good night, Jareth." Sarah called over her shoulder as Mather led her out of the room.

Now safely tucked in her room, Sarah decided to read until it was dark outside. Sitting in the armchair closest to the door Sarah read a book titled "The Fae Folk Tales". It contained stories of dragons who were rarely seen; the Labyrinth, which was a mystery to all but the Goblin king and the Lady of the Labyrinth; unicorns, who only certain people could see; and other mythical creatures and magical misadventures.

It was late at night when she finally put the book down. She decided to take a bath. After the bath she put on a white silk shirt and some cloth shorts for pajamas and went to bed.

Sarah watched, horrified. She needed to do something, move, scream, anything. They were killing her best friend. Beating her, raping her, and finally stabbing her, over and over. Then they came for Sarah.

She called for help...

...But nobody came.

Sarah woke screaming. She couldn't stop it. She just kept reliving the horror of watching them kill her best friend.

Suddenly, someone was there. They sat next to her and whispered to her, telling her she was ok, that no one could hurt her now, that she would always be safe.

Gradually, she fell relaxed. Right before she fell asleep she whispered, "Thank you Jareth."

"Your welcome, Mo Chroì."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah woke with a yelp when she rolled out of the bed onto the floor, tangled in her sheets. Fighting her way out of the sheets, Sarah stood and walked to the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed in a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans. After brushing her hair, she looked at the clock.

Realizing it was almost noon, she decided to pass the time until lunch by reading. She finished the book and was still waiting for Jareth to come for her. She decided to step out onto the balcony.

As soon as she set foot on the balcony, something grabbed her and dragged her away. She screamed, "Jareth!"

The scream left her mouth and she disappeared, dragged away by a black shadow. Jareth appeared in her room and called for her.

When he received no response, he began looking for her. He checked the chair, which only held the book she had been reading.

He continued looking until the flapping curtains caught his attention. He walked over and pushed them out of the way. All he saw was a note.

It read, "We have the woman, if you want her back, you will come to crystal caves alone. If you are not there at midnight tonight, she will die."

He didn't want to wait, but Mather convinced him otherwise. Together they prepared a plan to rescue Sarah.

"I see you listened to our advice." A voice hissed to Jareth. He stood in the crystal caves.

"I did. Now give me Sarah." He demanded.

"That is not what the note said. I will give you the girl, but only if you submit yourself to me and swear a blood oath to always be my servant."

"I will, on one condition. Prove to me you have Sarah here and she is alive."

"Jareth, don't you dare do this. If you do, who will take care of my friends?" Sarah yelled at him from a nook near his right side.  
"Don't worry, Precious, I have everything under control." He assured her. "Now come out you cowardly bastard. You have no right to demand this and not let me see you." A man stepped out from behind a pillar. "I was right, Uncle Gadai. It was you, even though you have no right to anything, you still try." Jareth spat at him.

"I see you haven't changed one bit nephew. Will you obey me, or shall I kill your queen?"

"I choose neither." The floor began rumbling. "You have threatened the rightful ruler of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth will obviously exact it's revenge. I am just the caretaker uncle, she is the ruler. Good bye." Jareth told the other man.

The man looked horrified as the ground began swallowing him. As he disappeared beneath the ground, Sarah came out. The minion previously guarding her had suffered the same fate as Gardai was.

When he was no longer visible, they heard screams erupt from where he had stood. The ground was ripping him to shreds. "I told you we had nothing to worry about." Jareth told Sarah with a soft look.

"You are an idiot." She told and stomped over and kissed him. "But I love you."

"I love you too. Will you marry me?"

"Of course." She smirked. They teleported out in a flash of rose petals.

The End!


	8. A Final Word

So, I know this is a sucky story. I hate it. (But I still kinda like it?) I wrote it a while ago. If anyone would like to take it and rewrite it, go for it, just let me know. I tried to, but epically failed. That story just died in some dark corner of my mind. I don't think I should have even bothered posting it. Thank you to everyone who read it and gave me encouragement. I really appreciated it. If no one wants to rewrite it, it will either rot on here, a lonely little fic, or be deleted. Either of those are this poor little story's fate if no one wants it. Thank you for taking the time to read this silly little note.

 **KoD~**

 **Edit:** So, I have had two people ask to try to rewrite this. One here, the other on Wattpad. When they are started, I will add the link so you can go tell them they are awesome people. Bye!


End file.
